Black Days are Coming
by The Browncoat Doctor
Summary: The Doctor is found by some MiB agents.
1. Chapter 1

Z takeing the elevator down to the floor. Z not even out of the elevator yet when, he sees agent G holding a file

"Sir?" G said

"G we do this every day!" Z said with some frustration "Can I atleast get out of the elevator, and maybe get a cup of Coffee, before you tell me?"

"Well Sir it's kind of pressing"

"Shoot" Z said rubing his temple as if he had a headache.

"We picked up huge amounts of some unknown radiation dead center Time Square. We think its a crashed alien craft, should we get it?" G told Z

Z shot his head out of his hands and stored at G, confused and angry he asked "Why was no one dispached? Someone could of told everyone!"

"Well that's the thing, sir" G said as he swallowed hard "no one has done anything"

"Then You and H head down there this instant and I want you to find out everything, and then a full report by lunch" Z said walking to his office.

"H!" G yelled "we have work!"

...

G and H went it down to Time Square, and in the place of the radiation, there was a big london police phone box.

"This is strange" said H "it dosen't look like any kind of ship I have ever seen."

"It could be a ad campaign, or it could belong to a street performer." G replied

"But, then why would it give off radiation" H rebutted back

"Excuse me!" A man from behind them said H and G turn to see a man who looked late 20s, wareing a bowtie and a purpleish tweed jackit "What are you going to try to do with my box?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Hey guys long time no see. Sorry no updates for a really long time I had massive writers block and just couldn't make a story that felt right. However that's fixed now and I'm ready to write more. I plan on an update once or twice a week from now on

Thanks for reading!

-The Browncoat Doctor

* * *

"Well, Sir could I see you Identification?" H asked

"Yes! Yes!" the man said as he fumbled through his coat "Here you go!" Presenting the agents with a card in a small leather wallet.

G took the card skimmed it "Doctor John Smith, age 31." G handed the card back to the man "Okay Doctor Smith"

"Just The Doctor not a big fan of the Doctor Smith thing" The Doctor informed them

"Okay then Doctor we will be on our way" as they put on there glasses and took out a neuralizer and flashed him.

"Ooo" The Doctor said

"Damn it H! You overcooked another one" G yelled

"There is no way I did it again look I set the date right and everything" H yelled back

"You two hush!" The Doctor said "How do you two have a Class 6 Electro Bio-Mechanical Neural Transmitting Zero Synapse Repositioner?"

"Um ... We just call it a Neuralyzer" H told The Doctor

"I like that much less of a mouthful, but anyway back to the point this kind of tech is way beyond the grasp of Earth. So how did you get it?"

"What about" G interrupted "How did you know what a Neuralyzer is, and how do you remember anything?"

"Well" The Doctor replied "Class sixes only work on humans"

"And if you don't know who we are it means your not registered"

"Registered for what? Exactly?" The Doctor asked

"H bring him in, and don't make a scene"


	3. Chapter 3

G stepped out of the elevator too see H leaning on the wall

"How was the clean up?" H asked

"Every one I do it just gets more boring." G replied

"Zed told said for one of us to interview the prisoner, and the other to start the reports." H said

"Regular way of picking?" G asked

"Yes"

"Rock beats paper!" G yelled

"Every time" H said

"Get going on those reports" G said walking to the interview rooms

...

"Okay Sir" G told the Doctor "were going to ask you some simple questions, and then you can be on your way"

"Question one, Name?" G asked

"The Doctor"

"No, real name" G asked again

"Just The Doctor"

"Okay Then Doctor" G said writing it down.

"Question 2, Planet of origin?"

"Gallifrey" The Doctor told him

"Species?"

"Time Lord"

"Both of those are made up" G said "you have to work with me"

"I am" The Doctor replied

"Do you have a Job on Earth?"

"Yes I do"

"As what? King of Pretend Land" G said jokeingly

"No Tim is King of Pretend Land. I am the Scientific Adviser of U.N.I.T"

"Your WHAT?!"

...

"Sir" G addressing Zed

"Yes G"

"The Prisoner in interview room five. He's The Doctor, the U.N.I.T Scientific Adviser we always hear about"

"Well that's perfect timeing" Zed told G "because there was a crash in the park and we don't know what it is."


	4. Chapter 4

H, G and the Doctor walked to the garage  
"Black Ford Pintos love it so nondescript" the Doctor said  
"Well that's kind of the point" H replied  
"Yes, right all super secret, you blokes are just like Torchwood"  
"Who?" G asked  
"Oh Nothing" The Doctor Replied

"Doctor?" asked H  
"Yes?"  
"Are you sure you're going to what to do when we find it?"  
"No but I can always just wing it, thats been working for me for a long time."  
"I read your file" G told The Doctor  
"You did! Which one is your favorite, the dinosaurs, wait, no you seem like a giant robot kind of guy."  
"No, about your ship how does it work?"  
"Oh thats too long of an explanation for right now remind me to show you later"

"Ahh! Central Park love it!" The Doctor exclaimed  
"Glad to see your excited Doctor but we have work to do" G said walking towards the crash  
"Doctor? Doctor?"  
"He left" H said  
"What do you mean he left" G replied  
"Well not left left, he's over there getting a hotdog"  
"Let's go get him"

"Hey guys, you want one?" The Doctor asked  
"No, we have work to do"  
"I know but this is James, and he makes the best hotdog in the city, I get one every time i come here. So we have work lets go, Bye James" The Doctor said as they walked away  
"History will find his hotdogs to be one of the best ever made in history"  
"Doctor that does't, you can't just wonder off like that the thing that crashed could be extremely dangerous"  
"I've been wondering all my life, you shouldn't wonder off, just let me take a look at that ship"

The Doctor walks in and out of the tent  
"We have to get back to Zed" The Doctor said as he started running back to the car.  
"Wait! Doctor do you know what it is" H yelled  
"Yes, all to well"  
"Then what is it?" H and G asked in unison  
"Have you ever heard of Daleks?"


End file.
